Death Reborn
by dawningfox
Summary: After the war Laura Potter died and got reborn as Lucy Heartfilia. How will this affect Fairy Tail when they have a mage who's been in a war? AU and the pairing will probably be Gray/Lucy(Laura) or Natsu/Lucy(Laura). Rated M just incase.


**Well hello and I know people will be angry at me for not updating my Shinobi Witch but I just haven't got the motivation to do it.  
**

* * *

Silence. That was all that is heard on the battlefield. Blood. Bodies. Burning fires. This was it. The battle was over at last. After eighteen years of torture. Of death. Of pain and fear, it was over! Voldemort was dead, lying beside a woman. A woman whose hair is black as the night sky above. Whose pale ivory skin was littered with the scars of the past, with the dirt and grime of the battle. Whose eyes shined with grim defeat.

A woman who has been through hell. Fought through the battle of horrible relatives, hypocritical witches and wizards and through the depression of losing a loved one, yet survived through it all with the help of her friends.

This woman's name was Laura Jasmine Potter and she has just defeated the most powerful, evil wizard alive. She did the one of the things she despised most, besides liars, to help the wizarding world, even if they did turn their backs on her more often than not throughout her life. She took the life of another. Even if he was a psychopath.

Sighing bitterly, Laura looked around the disaster of the one thing she could call her home. The once majestic castle, broken down from the spells that were thrown, now looks like ruins from a story. Bricks fallen on the floor, bodies lying around. Blood and smoke invaded her senses. Looking around, she let a tear fall as her adopted uncle and his wife lay side by side, hand in hand, no longer breathing. Just when they started their lives with her five month old godson at home with his grandmother, no never being able to know his parents. '_They didn't deserve this_!' She thought angrily. '_They deserve to watch their son grow up and live, not die just when they can finally be happy.'_

Laura jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Her wand under the person's neck before she could comprehend just who this person was. Looking, she saw the one person that has been by her side from the start. Her friend, no her sister for six years standing there. Her usually dreamy eyes hardened from the war. Her blond silky hair, that has seen better days, flying in the wind. A soft smile set upon her face. Relaxing, and moving her wand, Laura moved to hug her sister that also survived the war, only to watch in horror as she collapsed with blood flowing freely from an open gash in her stomach.

Looking up, Laura's eyes hardened as she saw three people she thought she could trust. Three people who have been through everything with her, saw her at her worst and at her best. Know about how her relatives treat her, know what hell she has been through. She saw them standing in front of her, a bloody knife in the hands of the one she thought a brother. Sadistic smiles upon their faces, eyes glowing with hate. Laura asked them one question before it happened, before they blew her apart. "Why?"

That was the day Laura Jasmine Potter died by the hands of her three best friends, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley. All because they wanted her fame and fortune, the one thing she would give up to have all her loved ones back.

**~Death Reborn~**

"Psst, hey kid. Kid it's time to wake up." Was all she could hear through the pounding in her head. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? As in peace, not a bloody pounding head with some irritating noise telling her to wake up. She wants sleep!

"KID, it's time to wake up!" Came the irritating voice again. Can't it leave her in peace, without this insistent god damn need to wake her up. She just died, she should be allowed to sleep!

"Bloody masters and their insistent need to sleep." Murmured the voice before freezing water was thrown upon her. Screaming, Laura shot up, wand in her hand, though she didn't know how since she was dead, and a curse on her lips before she registered the man in front of her laughing his head off. Scowling, Laura shot a light stinging charm at the man she met twice before from what she can remember, but still acts like an annoying older brother.

Yelping, the man stopped laughing and stood up to look at her, a smirk still on his face. Black hair hanging in his mischievous black eyes. Pale skin clashing in his midnight robes. Power rolling off him in waves, this is not a man someone should mess with. This man was death.

Looking around the room, Laura noticed that she is in a room that looks exactly like the Gryffindor common room. "What am I doing here? I thought I was dead, as in no annoying people like you throwing water on me with a pounding headache to match!" She exclaimed.

The man, Death, puts a hand on his heart and said "Ouch, that hurts Laura, I thought you liked me! And anyway, you are dead, I just thought that I would give you a choice before you move on to see your parents."

Laying back down, with a hand over her head and ignoring the first part, Laura asks what choices he was talking about. "A choice of a new life, without the pain of your old life. A new start you could say. Where you could find love, friendship and have a family of your own."

"And why would you do that?" Laura asked suspiciously.

"Your my master, of course…"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY BOY TO YOU?!" Laura screamed, interrupting what death was going to say, even if it did look important.

"Mistress then, calm your horses." Replied Death calmly. "And I think you deserve this new life more than anyone."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, and sooth her still raging headache, Laura asked "What do you mean I'm your mistress, and what does this new life entail?"

"You possessed all three of my Hallows before you died, that's why you're my mistress." Replied Death, giving her a stern look when she was about to respond. "And this new life, you will gain your memories of your old life at a certain age, you will gain special keys, that you will find out what they are yourself. And you will have a chance to be happy, with a normal childhood. All you need to do is sign here…" Death gave Laura a sheet to sign, explaining that all its for is to keep her happy as long as she doesn't forget him.

"And what if I don't want this life?" Laura asked looking over the sheet, looking for any loopholes.

"Then you can go to your parents and forget about this meeting. But also forget about any chance of having a normal childhood." Death replied, looking absolutely serious. Laura looked around, thinking about her answer. She could have a normal childhood. No Dursleys. No backstabbing friends. But it also meant no Teddy.

Teddy, whose life just started and had both his parents and godmother stripped from him before he was even one. She thought about what Sirius would say "This would be the biggest prank you could pull on those bastards pup!"

She thought about what her sister would say "You should go, It'll make the Nargles disappear." Laughing, Laura signed the sheet and turned to Death, who was smiling in a satisfying way.

"Well, this is going to be the last time I see you for a long time then." Laura says softly as a bright light glowed around her. She hears Death say, just before she blacks out "I wouldn't count on it." Making it impossible to ask what he meant.

Elsewhere, a little girl, at the age of five, shoots up in her bed from a nightmare. Her emerald green eyes shining brightly in the dark light.

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed that and hope you R&amp;R. Till next time c ya!**


End file.
